


For the Love of Rao

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara's shoulder's sagged in defeat as she stared at the offending computer again. "I've tried for hours to get this to screenshot and it just won't. I'm Supergirl for Rao sake and I can't even get a darn computer to work."





	For the Love of Rao

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. Cute
> 
> I apologize for the short one again! I'll try to make the next one longer.  
See the end notes for my thoughts on last night’s episode.

Lena watched in amusement as Kara's nose scrunched up adorably as she squinted at the screen. She had been trying for the last hour to figure out how to take a screen clipping on her screen of an article about cute rescue kittens.

"For the love of Rao why can't I get it to screenshot?" Kara grumbled as she was about to smash her fist into the brand new laptop that Lena had gifted her.

"Calm down love, wouldn't want to have to buy you a new one," Lena replied with an amused grin as she caught Kara's balled-up fist and kissed over the hero's knuckles. She slowly uncurled Kara's fist and set her hand down in her lap.

Kara's shoulder's sagged in defeat as she stared at the offending computer again. "I've tried for hours to get this to screenshot and it just won't. I'm Supergirl for Rao sake and I can't even get a darn computer to work." The blonde pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Want me to take a look at it for you?" Lena suggested as she leaned closer to Kara's computer.

Kara huffed as she shook her head, "you're a genius I know you can figure it out. I just feel dumb that I can't."

"You're not dumb Kara," Lena chastised as she brought a thumb up to smooth the frustrated crinkle between Kara's forehead. "Besides, I think it's cute that you can't seem to figure out how to use Earth computers sometimes."

Kara's pout softened as she leaned into Lena's touch as the dark-haired woman stroked Kara's hair gently.

"I believe that you will figure it out in no time darling," Lena reassured the exasperated woman, "in the meantime, do you want me to order you a pizza?"

Kara nodded quickly as she a grin broke out in her face, "a woman after my own heart."

Lena rolled her eyes playfully at Kara as she swatted at the blonde's arm who just laughed loudly in response.

"Are you sure you don't want my help to screenshot that kitten article?" Lena asked one more time as she got up to call the pizza place.

Kara shook her head as she turned back to focus on her laptop.

Lena shook her head at her adorable girlfriend who had her tongue sticking out in concentration as she worked hard on the computer.

A few hours and three pizzas later, Kara finally figured out how to screenshot the kitten article and was snuggling up to her girlfriend on their couch.

* * *

Two days later, Lena finally figured out _why_ her girlfriend had been researching articles on rescue kittens when a cute snuggly black ball of fur was placed into her unsuspecting lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay phew! So much Supercorp content! How we feeling? I won’t spoil it but the episode had me yelling!!! Brainia and Dansen are also the cutest. I want the angst but also I’m not ready for it jfjg I’ll try and provide y’all with more fluff tomorrow to balance out the angst we are receiving lol.  
Also, happy birthday to the meme and pancake queen Nicole Maines!


End file.
